User blog:Purplebrick333/PurpleBrick's Helpful Blogs - Character Page
.*wisp of air materializes into a purple and silver ninja* Hiya! Someone asked about how to make a character page. Though there's no real set formula for it, I thought I'd put together some instructions on how to make a simple but functional character page! If you have any questions, please ask in the comments. For an example, check out my Lin (Breeze) page here. Step 1 I assume you guys know how to use the "Create A Page" button. Make sure to use the "blank page" option. If a page happens to have the same name, maybe add the name of their story or your username in parentheses on the end. So, you've got this page titled with the lovely name of your character, buuut it's looking pretty empty still. The next thing to add would be an infobox. And we have one just for this purpose right here: {(Remove this){Infobox character |title= |image= |caption= |name= |nicknames= |gender= |element= |race= |faction= |status= |location= }} You must switch to "Source" mode to use this. The rows below "caption" can be arranged how you please, and all but "Title" are optional. "Title" will default to the title of the page, unless you put something in there. Just write your info to the right of the "=" and you're good to go! Unless you don't know how to upload an image. And if you don't, go find out, I'm not teaching everything here. Step 2 Now you've either got this chunk of coding and quick facts, or this little green puzzle piece, if you switched back to "Visual". The infobox will appear on the top right of the page once published. Now you can add sections for things about your character! I like to make a "Profile" section for general things, then a "History" section for the character's backstory and further history. If the character has multiple forms, I often add a "Appearance" section. Last I do a "Relationships" section and list the character's friends, enemies, enemies that pretend to be friends, and crushes <3. You don't have to do it this way, it's just a suggestion. This is your character, so do what you want! You can either tell about their awesome skills or the crazy vehicle they drive or the stuffed bear they sleep with or whether or not they kiss pillows... This is a fanon wiki, anything goes! Step 3 This is a step I find very important: CATEGORIZING! Just type in the "Categories" section of the sidebar thingy what categories your character belongs to. This helps users find similar articles and keeps the wiki neat. Oh, and if you fail to perform this step, I will come by and do it for you, not exactly to be helpful, I'm just obsessive. Step 4 Make sure you added everything you want to add, maybe do a spellcheck, add a serious or silly edit summary if you wish, click the "Publish" button, aaaaand you're DONE! You just made a character page! Well I hope you guys found this blog helpful, again ask any questions you have below and I'll see you around! *airjitzus out* Category:Blog posts